the rise of the phoenix
by thefourthcat4
Summary: Actually, my arrival was quite odd. I was, after all, a second year, being sorted with the first years. Dumbledore really had to announce this to everyone, didn't he? It would not be for the greater good for people to not know every aspect of my life, now would it?
1. the arrival of the phoenix

THE RISE OF THE PHOENIX

It was my first day at Hogwarts.

Actually, my arrival was quite odd. I was, after all, a second year, being sorted with the first years.

Dumbledore really _had_ to announce this to everyone, didn't he? It would not be for the greater good for people to not know every aspect of my life, now would it?

I entered the great hall separate from the first years, just as Dumbledore was making the announcement.

Everyone looked at me. I glared at anyone who dared to look amused.

I liked the way my school robes billowed when I walked. I had a rather quick stride, after all.

So I strode down the center of the great hall, keeping my head held high. Usual Isabel behavior: the quick stride, the glares, the head in the air, etc.

"Miss Isabel will be in Gryffindor house. She is in her second year," Wow I already hated the man.

I sat at the end of the table, as far from the other students as possible.

I was the first one finished. And the first one out.

I wasn't the only one to leave early. I was quite fine walking alone. I kept to myself. And had good reason to, for that matter.

"Hello, I'm Hermione," the girl asked, almost running to keep up with me. I recalled she was one of them who tried to shush the others. I would try to be nice.

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Isabel."

"You looked alone, so I thought you could use a friend,"

Then, two boys nearly ran me over. Ow, and ow.

"Harry! Ron! You nearly ran us over!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who's the Snape girl?" Ron asked.

Snape girl?

I guess I sort of resembled him… but not much. That made two people I hated. And on my FIRST DAY. That's got to be a world record or something.

"Her name's Isabel and she is not a _Snape girl, _as you so kindly phrased." Hermione explained.

By now we were at the Gryffindor common room.

I simply walked up to the fat lady. No password required. The others gaped in shock.

As they should.

I climbed the stairs leading to the girls dorms. When I got to my bed, I grabbed my book, bulled the bed curtains shut, and began to read.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""


	2. THE REVEALENCE OF THE PHOENIX

THE REVEALENCE OF THE PHOENIX

Today. My second day. The day all my classes start.

And, of coerce, I (the snape girl. Thanks Ron.) had class with Snape.

Just my luck.

I was, as always, the first one out of bed, the first one in the Great Hall, and the first one to Potions. I think snape was surprised to see me so early. He probably thought no one wanted to be in the same room as him. He was probably right.

I sat down at the most concealed table, the one hidden in the most darkness, the one that had the most shadows falling across it. The one that could conceal me.

Then, I opened the book I had carried with me, and began to read.

When the rest of the class had filed in, bean lectured on the potion of the day, gotten the materials they needed, and had begun brewing, I had still not been seen, accept from Snape.

We were brewing burn-healing potion. What a coincidence. I quickly found out that I was the best brewer in this class. I was already done with the potion, and had brewed it perfectly. As usual.

When I thought Snape wasn't looking, I silently and wandlessly conjured a flask, poured some of the completed potion into it, stoppered it, and slipped it into my pocket. I looked up to see Snape looking straight at me. Oh Crap.

"Miss Isabel, please stay after class," Snape said.

Triple crap.

Now everyone knew I was there.

Shit.

After class, I stayed right where I was . If Snape wanted to do something to me, he would have to come over here to do it.

I sure hoped he didn't have a reason to come over here.

"Miss Isabel, why did you attempt to steal some of your own potion?" he asked.

"Professor, you do know I don't care, don't you?"

I guess nobody had stood up to him before. Lucky me.

"Detention, Miss Isabel, with Filch."

I just shrugged, and again portrayed that I didn't care in the least.

"Detention with me, miss Isabel," he tried again.

I gave the same response.

I hoped I was pissing him off.

"DETENTION WITH THE HEADMASTER!" he shouted.

Same exact response. This time, I told him something.

"You do realize, you can't punish me? You can't expel me either."

"And why might that be?"

Slowly I stood up. Then, I opened my wings.

My great, fiery wings.

Phoenix wings, to be exact.

That shut him up.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want me to be expelled, or leave for some other reason, and go and join Voldimort, now would you?"

And with that, I folded my wings, turned on my heel, and left.

**A/N: please review! Also, something that you might want to listen to while reading this:**

**Heart of courage: two steps from hell**

**I thought it went well with the story.**

**Feel free to PM me.**

**And as always, none of the characters are mine, except Isabel.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. I shall wear fire

I SHALL WEAR FIRE

I went down to dinner with Hermione, Ron, and Harry that evening. All three of them wanted to know what had happened to have me be told to stay after class.

I told them what I had to, but nothing more.

I was not used to having friends.

Where I came from, I was ridiculed for being different.

That caused me to strengthen myself.

I put on black.

I lengthened and quickened my stride.

I became someone you would not want to mess with.

I became strong.

I stood up for myself.

We reached the Gryffindor table and sat down. I noticed that Snape had a slightly smug look on his face, and Dumbledore was staring intently at me.

This could not possibly lead to anything good.

As usual, Ii was correct on my previous assumption.

Dumbledore stood up.

I braced myself for another round of public humiliation.

"Miss Isabel, will you please come to my office after dinner?"

How old do wizards get anyway? Was there a chance he would die before I had to go?

No.

So I went.

Both men were waiting at the entrance to the headmaster's office. Snape and Dumbledore.

The two people I hate most in the world.

"Please come in," Dumbledore said, gesturing for me to go ahead. I glared at him, but walked in.

I sure wised looks could kill.

"I have been given a most interesting report from Severus miss Isabel. Care to explain?"

I did.

For the second time that day, I opened my wings.

I wondered what all I could break in the room.

Hopefully the window. And some necks.

Instead of going wide-eyed like Snape, Dumbledore just stroked his beard.

"It appears that the prophecy has begun to come true,"

What prophecy?

"And the Phoenix has, indeed, come."

What the crap!

I stood up, turned on my heal, and left. Or at least, tried to. Snape, Damned SNAPE, grabbed the back of my robes.

I yanked them back, and summoned fire to my hand, bringing it level with his ugly, stupid nose.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

I opened the door, walked through, and slammed it shut.

What I didn't know was that I had nearly broken Snape's heart.


	4. THE YULE BALL

THE YULE BALL

The yule ball was coming up.

I had been asked to go by no less than ten idiots.

I had accepted the best invitation. That of a boy who seemed smart enough, was ok in the looks department, and seemed like less of an idiot then the others.

I had picked out a beautiful dress: black, curve fitting, and mad e me look like a women.

Now, Hermione and Ginny were helping me get ready.

I walked up to my 'date', and we entered the great hall.

Snape was there. He hidden appeared to see me.

Than he looked up and saw me.

Damn. I was hoping to have an uneventful evening.

I walked in, confidence in my stride.

We danced. Him more than me. I had brought my book. I sat down, and began to read.

My date came back, and asked me if I would like to dance, saying I looked board and alone.

We danced.

Than eh most unexpected thing happened. I stepped on Snape.

"I am sorry to break up this dance, but I must see Miss Isabel for a moment."

Damn him!

My date quickly backed away, than turned, and ran across the room. Damn him too.

Snape took hold of my hand, slid his other to my waist, and began to lead.

We dance.

I tried to escape.

I stepped on him, but that only seemed to encourage him.

After a moment of dancing, he spoke.

"Miss Isabel, do you have any feelings toward me?"

As it turned out, I did. Most were negative and had a lot to do with the word DAMN.

But some were romantic.

I stopped struggling when I came to the realization that I did have some feelings toward him.

He took my silence for rejection.

He abruptly let go of me, and strode away towards the exit with what remained of his dignity.

I sort of had to feel sorry for him.

So I followed.

When I got into the corridor, I didn't see him anywhere.

So I used another of my incredible powers.

I turned into a phoenix.

In phoenix form, I hunted him.

It didn't take long.

I found him in an empty classroom. He had put up wards, locks, alarms, but none affected me in my current form.

He was crying.

And at that moment, I completely totally fell for him.

I morphed back, which set off the numerous alarms.

He looked up at me.

I looked down at him.

He stared at me.

I stared at him.

"Why did you search for me if all you feel for me id=s hatred?"

And I did something I never thought I would do.

I kissed him.

At first he was surprised.

Then he responded, pulling me closer.

I sat next to him.

And I didn't break the kiss.


	5. if you want to read more

NOT A CHAPTER! BUT JUST AS IMPORTANT! SO READ!

AND NOW A WORD FROM THE KAT:

I have great ideas for this story, but I am not getting enough **reviews**. I have plenty of people viewing my story, but as I said before, I NEED **REVIEWS**.

I will not update until I have a total of ten **reviews**! I already have two, and thank you to those two who did.

As to all you viewers: please do **review**! I have almost no idea if this is good or not and I need your opinions.

If I get more than ten **reviews**, I will write three chapters and post them in the next three days.

Please?

How about now?

How about NOW?

Feel free to PM me at any time, but since I am busy at school and with homework, it might take awhile to reply.

Oh, and notice that I need a beta.

Have a happy and **reviewing **my story filled day

~Thefourthcat4

Kat Isabel Turner


End file.
